This invention relates generally to steam turbines, and more particularly, to methods and apparatus for assembling steam turbines.
At least some known steam turbines include a turbine configuration that includes a plurality of stages of diaphragms. Within at least some known turbines, the last few stages of diaphragms are called fillet fabrications that are constructed of an annular outer ring, an annular inner ring, and a plurality of circumferentially-spaced airfoils, partitions, and/or nozzles, extending there-between. To facilitate enhancing the structural integrity of such diaphragms, the airfoils are welded to the inner and outer rings. More specifically, to facilitate achieving a pre-determined weld strength, known fillet fabrications include a large weld fillet at the interface defined between the airfoil and the ring.
During the fabrication of at least some known fillet fabrications, a flowpath surface of the inner ring and outer ring are first scribed with lines facilitate positioning the airfoils prior to the individual airfoils being welded in position. However, because known airfoils are typically heavy and are difficult to maneuver, the welding process may be a time-consuming and laborious task. In other known fabrication methods, a complex fixture is used to facilitate aligning and holding the airfoils during welding. However, known fixtures are expensive. Moreover, within each method of fabrication, weld distortion may occur due to local heating and shrinkage of the weld material during fabrication of the diaphragm. As a result, often extensive labor-adjustments and/or machining of the assembled diaphragm is necessary to ensure that pre-determined tolerances and throat limitations defined between circumferentially-adjacent airfoils are satisfied. Additionally, distorted airfoils or rings generally can not fully obtain desired tolerances, such that stage performance may be compromised.